1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion device, and particularly relates to a photoelectric conversion device performing phase-difference detection-type auto focusing (AF).
2. Description of the Related Art
An auto focusing (hereinafter abbreviated as AF) sensor including a photo-receiving unit for detecting a distance to an object and a sensor for monitoring the light quantity to control accumulation time of the photo-receiving unit is known. According to a configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-239788, a path provided to transmit a signal output from the photo-receiving unit for detecting a distance to an object and a path provided to transmit a signal output from the monitoring sensor, which are different from each other, are provided.
However, according to the configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-239788, a signal output from the photo-receiving unit for distance detection and a signal output from the sensor for monitoring are processed by respectively different detection circuits. Therefore, the difference between the detection circuits may adversely affect the AF characteristics. Further, an increase in the number of the detection circuits may increase the device size or the power consumption.